We are Siamese
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Fred and George play a prank. It doesn't end well.


**Lady and the Tramp**

 **Inspired by "We Are Siamese," the song sung by the twin troublemaking cats in Lady and the Tramp.**

 **1\. (quote) "Okay is wonderful." —AVPM**

 **4\. (object) tea leaves**

 **14\. (object) broken wand**

 **Word Count: 937**

 **Beta'd by Ever and Lizzie**

* * *

 _We are Siamese if you please._

* * *

Fred grinned mischievously, turning to his twin with a wild look in his eye. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course," George said. The twins were huddled together outside the Divination classroom, talking in low voices as the rest of their classmates chattered about grades and Quidditch. Class was scheduled to begin in five minutes, but Professor Trelawney had not yet unlocked her door. "The wand is waiting outside the window, and I know exactly how to arrange the tea leaves."

Professor Trelawney appeared in the doorway. "Welcome, class. I had foreseen that you were all waiting in the corridor."

George rolled his eyes. "It's not like we had a scheduled lesson here or anything," he muttered.

Trelawney appeared not to have heard him. "Enter!"

Fred smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

 _We are Siamese if you don't please._

* * *

Everything was ready—from the tea leaves arranged at the bottom of their bright pink cup to the positioning of George's wand. It was time to put the prank into action.

Fred put his hand up high in the air, almost slapping George in the face.

Trelawney looked up. "Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"Professor, George and I are not entirely sure what our tea leaves are saying. Can you help us, please?"

"Of course!" She bustled over, dragging a stool behind her, and took the cup from Fred's hands. She sat on the stool, hunched over the cup and muttering enthusiastically under her breath. "This is most unusual," she said as she perched on the stool.

"What is it, Professor?" Fred asked.

She stared up at him with her huge bespectacled eyes. "It says that a wand will come in and hit someone in the face. It says it will hit the prettiest person in the room. That's oddly specific for a tea-leaf..."

George nodded ever so slightly—so that Fred could see out of the corner of his eye. Bill's old wand— the broken one Fred had accidentally destroyed within a week of starting at Hogwarts—flew through the room at a slow pace.

"That is rather odd," Fred agreed, trying not to look at the wand too much.

The two halves of the wand smashed into Trelawney's face. Startled, she fell off of the stool, knocking the cup over.

A combination of gasps and laughter rose from every member of the class.

"Are you alright, Professor?" George kept his eyes wide and innocent.

"I—I think I'll be okay," she said, picking herself up off the floor.

"Well, then," Fred said brightly. "Okay is _wonderful_. But do you want to know what's better? The fact that your prediction came true."

"It did?" Trelawney brushed off her robes. "It did, didn't it?"

"That means that you are the most beautiful in here, Professor." George was shaking with repressed laughter. "How do you feel?"

Trelawney's face brightened. "Brilliant."

* * *

 _Do you see what I see with my eyes?_

* * *

Fred didn't think that they had ever pulled a prank that had backfired on them before. They had pulled pranks that didn't work, sure, and pranks that were so dumb they were caught in five minutes, but never a prank that struck them back.

Trelawney was _weird_ now. She'd been weird before, most definitely, but now she kept showing up to class in heavy makeup and winking at herself in mirrors. The compliment went to her head and stayed there, and it would not leave her alone.

It became unbearable. "That was the most ridiculous quiz I've ever taken," George said as they walked out of Divination a week later.

"I think I did all right," said Fred.

"Yeah? Which question was your favorite: _Who is the most beautiful professor at Hogwarts?_ Or perhaps you preferred to _Write an essay about the most beautiful witch in the room._ I know she was rubbish before, but this isn't even _close_ to real Divination. I mean, do you _see_ her right now?"

Fred looked over his shoulder and sighed as he saw Trelawney cooing to her own reflection in a crystal ball. "We've got to put things back the way they were, haven't we?"

George nodded. "I think we have."

* * *

 _There is no finer cat than I am._

* * *

"Professor?" Fred had his hand in the air. "I think the tea leaves are doing it again."

Trelawney swooped over, a hopeful glint behind her spectacles. "Allow me to read the prediction," she said, tossing her frizzy hair over her shoulder.

"What does it say?" George asked.

"The most beautiful person will get hit in a face—probably with a broken wand." Trelawney batted her eyelashes. "It's probably me, as there is no finer being than I am."

Pulling a face, George mumbled under his breath and flicked his wand. The wand flew into the room, and some Hufflepuff girl exclaimed happily, pointing it out to the room.

A moment later, the wand hit Fred in the face.

A stunned silence fell over the room.

"But—" Trelawney looked horrified. "But—"

"Well, it appears that you are the most beautiful in the room, Fred," said George, clapping his twin on the back.

"But—"

"I believe that honor belongs to us both, George," said Fred with a wink.

"But—"

"I would like to thank our mum and dad for giving us these genes—"

"And our uncle for not dropping us on the heads when we were babies—"

"And these tea leaves for announcing the truth—"

But by that time, the class had erupted into such raucous laughter that the rest of their banter went unheard, and Fred and George were comforted by the fact that everything was finally back to normal.


End file.
